Ninkens
by Higurashi Fanfiction Studios
Summary: ¿Quien dice que el privilegio del ninjutsu es exclusividad de los humanos?...una historia contada a través de la perspectiva de una de lasprincipales herramientas de combate: los ninken...o perros ninja.
1. El Comienzo

_LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTE ES UN FANFIC ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

_ESCRITO POR HIGURASHI FANFICTION-STUDIOS_

_El Comienzo._

……………………………………………………_.._

_Vivíamos en los alrededores del país del fuego…_

_Yo provengo de una aldea ninja. Todos los que nacemos en ese lugar estamos predestinados a ser ninjas._

_Sin embargo, no sólo las personas que nacen allí son ninjas…también los perros son ninjas. Durante años y tiempos que se pierden en el lejano pasado, hemos sido de utilidad a los humanos (esos extraños animales que solo tienen pelo en la cabeza, caminan sobre sus dos patas traseras y gritan como locos), sirviendo como elementos de ayuda, rastreo y si las cosas se ponían complicadas… combate._

_Bueno, algo que ya es de todos conocido, es que en una sociedad ninja, las reglas son muy pero muy estrictas, y en ocasiones resulta muy difícil para todos poder seguirlas…por esta razón hay veces que los perros tratan de escapar de la sociedad ninja._

_Independencia y vida por nuestra cuenta…al menos ése era el objetivo que llevó a los líderes de los principales clanes a tomar la iniciativa. No era que nos revelásemos violentamente contra los tipejos sin pelaje ni nada por el estilo. Sólo la idea de formar nuestra propia sociedad tal y cómo se suponía que lo hacían nuestros antepasados hacía cientos de lunas atrás._

_Y así comenzó todo…bueno, no exactamente conmigo. Sino varios meses y creo que años antes de que yo naciera._

--------------------

Cap.1

A ambos lados del helado río se extendía un denso bosque de pinos. Poco antes, el viento había desnudado a los árboles de su capa de nieve, por lo que parecían inclinarse los unos hacia los otros, cual negras sombras fatídicas a la luz del atardecer. Era la desolación, la vastedad salvaje y helada de las tierras del país del Fuego.

Pero allí mismo, desafiante, se encontraba la vida.

El frío era inclemente, cruel. Devastador para cualquier criatura que no estuviese acostumbrada. Pero ése no era su caso.

Ninkens. Un cargo que iba más de significado de shinobis caninos. Perros entrenados y altamente calificados para servir y proteger a la aldea al lado de las fuerzas combatientes del legendario arte del ninjutsu.

Minato no leía los periódicos, de modo que no sospechaba la amenaza que se cernía, no sólo sobre él, sino sobre todo perro del lado oeste del País del Fuego, entre la aldea de Konoha y sus alrededores. Pues los shinobis tanteando entre las tinieblas de las árticas tierras del país de la Nieve, habían comenzado a disputarse en largas guerras entre otros pueblos shinobi por los dominios, y, al propagarse la noticia, miles de hombres se precipitaban a las tierras del Norte. Esos hombres buscaban perros, y los perros que necesitaban debían ser fuertes, con músculos sólidos que resistieran el trabajo y pelambre capaz de protegerlos de la helada.

Minato vivía en una gran casa en la aldea de Konoha. Allí había nacido y vivido los primeros cuatro años de su vida. Había otros ninkens, es cierto, nada más natural en una aldea tan grande. Pero Minato no era un perro de interior o de perrera. Se movía majestuosamente entre las demás jaurías de ninkens simplemente porque era el líder indiscutible. No era un perro enorme, era un retriever dorado, una de las variedades de perros rastreadores de que se utilizaban en el norte de Konoha, sin embargo, entre los de su especie era un gigante, y tan valiente como los shinobis que lo llevaron a través de los peligros de un mundo helado. Durante esos cuatro años, desde cachorro, había llevado la vida regalada de un aristócrata satisfecho y era orgulloso e incluso más independiente que otros ninkens. Pero se había salvado de convertirse en un perro mimado y doméstico: la caza y las delicias de la intemperie le habían impedido embarnecer, endureciendo sus músculos, y su amor al agua actuaba sobre él como un tónico que fortalecía su salud.

Pero esta noche, fuera y acurrucado en la profunda sombra, Minato permanecía levemente alerta, al cuidado del campamento shinobi al cual acompañaba.

De pronto, se levantó, con los pelos erizados y las patas rígidas. Vio una sombra amorfa que se proyectaba sobre la lona de la tienda y pocos instantes después llegó a sus oídos un grito desgarrador. En el terror que motivó aquel grito reconoció la voz de dos de los ninjas del equipo y saltó hacia la tienda. La cuerda lo detuvo en su impulso. Entonces vio luchar a la tres sombras y los gritos de los humanos no cesaban.

Lo intentó de nuevo y fue tanta la violencia de su embestida que cayó de espaldas. Saltando una y otra vez, tal era la potencia de los tirones que la cuerda le hirió el cuello,. Se detuvo un instante para recobrar el aliento. Las sombras luchaban todavía. Dando un gruñido furioso se lanzó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas y logró romper la cuerda.

Llegó justo a la tienda y pasó por debajo. Escuchó un grito ahogado y vio a dos de aquellas sombras desplomarse inertes sobre el pasto.

Lo que se cernía en la batalla contra los miembros humanos de su equipo era una bestia enorme, rojiza comol brazas furiosas de un incendio inapagable. Un semblante demoníaco y zorruno, y nueve colas que se movían como las mismas llamaradas del averno. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó un gruñido y se arrojó al cuello. Un mordisco de bastaba para matar a un hombre, después de todo parta eso le habían entrenado…sin embargo, eso a lo que se enfrentaba no era ni siquiera humano, ni simplemente animal.

La bestia roja saltó y Minato levantó sus poderosas mandíbulas, seguro de que podría hacer presa de su enemigo, pero sus dientes se cerraron en el aire. Con la agilidad de un gato, el adversario se dejó caer de espaldas, rehuyendo el ataque.

Había fallado el truco, y emitiendo un ladrido de furia, Minato se dejó caer sobre el lomo del enemigo; abrió las mandíbulas y trató de hundir los colmillos en su garganta. Volvió a fracasar, y antes de que pudiera ponerse en guardia, las garras del rival trazaron un doloroso surco en su lomo.

Gracias a su gruesa piel y a la dureza de sus músculos, Minato pudo salvarse del terrible destino del vencido. Las garras del monstruoso zorro de nueve colas se habían clavado profundamente en el, pero no lo bastante para llegar a un punto vital. De pronto, Minato, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se levantó. Tan ligero como la cuerda de un látigo dio vuelta alrededor del zorro, y a toda velocidad se arrojó sobre él.

Los colmillos se encontraron con el pelaje del monstruo. Lasz zarpas del gigantesco animal hicieron presa de su descubierta y frágil garganta; inmovilizándola.

Unos ojos salvajes e inmisericordes, brillando como ascuas, hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Entreabrió las mortales fauces.

--¡¿Porqué interfieres en mi camino, inmunda y patética alimaña?¡--dijo una voz cavernosa emergió del interior de éstas.

Minato pudo percibir el fétido aliento. Las filosas garras le apresaron aun más.

--¡Responde!

Sintió un calor líquido, escurriendo entre los pliegiues de su collar. El aroma de su propia sangre se filtró en sus caninas fosas nasales. Una de las garras del kyuubi había trazado un delgado surco cerca de la yugular.

--…Ellos..ellos…--jadeó Minato, sin perder el contacto visual con los orbes del kyuubi— son…parte de mi manada…Debo protegerlos…

--¿Y acaso piensas detenerme? –rugió furiosamente el demonio de nueve colas. Levantó su zarpa y con ésta arrojó violentamente al maltrecho ninken rubio—l ¡Lárgate, escoria!

Minato fue a dar contra el tronco caído de un roble. Pudo vislumbrar el sendero de destrucción dejado por la bestia. Iba desde el suroeste del bosque, y avanzaba hasta…

_No…_

--¡No! –ladró con toda la fuerza capaz de sus pulmones, y la vista fija en el horizonte marcado hacia Konoha.

Uno de los orbes carmesí del zorro, volvió a clavarse en él.

--Te he dicho que te largues.

--No..¡No Konoha! –el ninken, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas restantes, logró levantarse—¡Te detendré…así tenga qué matarte!

El demonio bufó ante la supuesta ironía del comentario.

—¿Porqué te es tan importante esa asquerosa aldea? –vociferó.

Minato se irguió tanto como pudo, con las zarpas firmemente apoyadas en el suelo. Un aura tenue de chakra comenzaba a rodearle.

--Konoha es mi hogar…y estoy dispuesto a protegerla así tenga que sacrificarme.

--Vaya…por lo que veo, tu especie es estúpida y obstinada . Tanta lealtad hacia un grupo de inútiles humanos–dijo con aire austero y soberbio—…eso es difícil de ver. --siseó en un tono grave, mientras sus ojos seguían brillando en medio de la profunda oscuridad--Les dejaré vivir …a cambio de algo.

La ultima frase pareció retumbar en el vacío del bosque. Minato sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

--¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó infranqueable, y sin bajar la guardia. Ante un demonio de ése tamaño, la respuesta de una treta engañosa no era una opción.

El kyuubi esbozó una aterradora y diabólica sonrisa mientras que su mente confabulaba una idea.

--Quiero a tu primer descendiente–rugió cortante.

El ninken rubio sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-…n…no…

--Para sobrevivir, para perpetuar mi espíritu…necesito un contenedor vivo. –la impiadosa bestia pudo notar el leve aroma del terror en su contrincante—Tu eliges…¿Vas a sacrificar miles de vidas a cambio de una sola e insignificante?

El viento soplaba más fuerte, expandiendo los últimos vestigios del fuego ocasionado por el kyuubi. El ninken miró de reojo, hacia los cuerpos carentes de vida que yacían a pocos metros de éste, aquellos cadáveres que hacía menos de una hora solían ser parte del equipo shinobi.

Y así como ellos...sucedería con la aldea entera.

Minato tragó, sintiendo la saliva pasar dificultosamente entre su garganta cerrada.

--...Esta...bien...

La bestia estaba agazapada delante de él, con sus enormes hombros sobresaliendo por encima de su cabeza ladeada. Sus ojos le siguieron cuando dio un par de pasos hacia él, con un hormigueo en la nuca y el aliento como un tenue silbido invernal.

--Decidido...—afirmó, mirando a Minato dese arriba.— Cuando la primer cría que engendres cumpla un año de edad, me pertenecerá. Pero… — Su demoníaco rostro manifestaba una expresión que, equivocadamente, Minato tomó primero por lástima. En realidad no era compasión, sino sólo una espantosa especie de impaciencia— …si no cumples el pacto…Destruiré a toda la aldea, incluyéndote a ti.

Entonces lo vio claro; unos ojos enloquecidos que se reían, unos ojos que prometían una horrible muerte y la música de los gritos que no se oían. Percibió el ronroneo de su gruñido y captó el olor de su dulce aliento de carroña. Un calor abrasador le acometió por su flanco izquierdo.

Una llamarada, intensa y encandilante le cegó por fracción de segundo. Y, estando abatido y casi agonizante, sintió que la conciencia se le escabullía de su ser.

En medio de una bruma difusa, se hizo de noche para él.

**

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien, una vez más con otra idea!! ya sé, tengo demasiados fics inacabados pero si no me doy rienda suelta a despejar mi mente de la inundación de ideas que me llegan, menos avanzo. Esto no significa que escribo y publico todo lo que se me venga a la mente, ¡claro que no!, pero éste fic es muy especial para mí ya que comenzó como una idea al azahar, solo que a diferencia de las demás "fumadas" que se me ocurren, éste está un poco más documentado y hay mucha "tela de donde cortar" jeje._**

**_¿Porqué un fic así de raro?...o mejor dicho, ¿Porqué escribir un fic asi?, bueno, tenía la idea fija de hacer un experimento y ese era el escribir un fic de Naruto narrando y desenvolviendo la trama al más puro estilo Disney...y además porque consideré interesante esta version "animalesca", para agregar algo mas al fandom que no sean fics con personajes escolares o historias cliché...quise poner mi granito de arena con esta peculiar variación. _**

**_No, la trama no será idéntica a la planteada por el propio Kishimoto. Pienso conservar algunos aspectos, eso si, pero añadirle algunas variantes, ¿Cuales son?...jeje. todo a su debido momento._**

**_Por ahora, comenten, opinen y lean. Todo tipo de review bien pensada es aceptada._ **

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Después de la tormenta ¿viene la calma?

**_Cap 2_**

**_Después de la tormenta ¿viene la calma?_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún momento, en algún lugar, oyó el eco de varias voces. Resonaban en la oscuridad, sobre el bosque y las colinas, sobre el lago y el prado donde yacían cadáveres entre la maleza. Y Minato oyó sus propios gemidos, emulando toscamente el sonido, y con el cuerpo atormentado por el dolor. Sintió el sudor en su cara y el lacerante ardor de las heridas. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados estaban pegados por las lágrimas secas.

Sintió un cálido aliento en el rostro. Algo que resoplaba cerca de él, con el ruido continuo de un fuelle.

El recuerdo de aquel estremecedor destello en medio del oscuro bosque.

_Rojo… _

Entreabrió un ojo, percibiendo que el brillo provenía de un halo de luz entrante de algún lugar. Todo se cernía tenuemente borroso, como si hubiese pasado durmiendo toda la mañana.

_Ése resplandor carmesí…yo lo recuerdo…los ojos del zorro…el…kyuubi._

Y esa idea indujo a Minato a abrir los ojos. Encontrándose con un muro blanquecino y un conjunto amorfo de sombras, de las cuales se distinguía un destello brillante y…¿rojizo?

Sin evitar sobresaltarse, se incorporó como pudo –aun cuando sintió un tirón de algo adherido a una de sus patas- y gruñó a la defensiva.

--Y parece que el occiso sobrevivió…—exclamó indiferente una de aquellas sombras.

La vista de Minato se enfocó debidamente. Se percató que se hayaba sobre una camilla, con los músculos del cuello rígidos y doloridos y un tubito transparente insertado en la pata delantera derecha. Su atención se detuvo en un semblante en particular. Desde uno de los extremos de la habitación, otro ninken, de aspecto tozudo y similar a un pastor alemán, le contemplaba con una mueca de fastidio. Llevaba puesto el arnés reglamentario de las fuerzas policiales de Konoha. Minato le reconoció instantáneamente por el brillo intenso de su miradam y a jusgar por la expresión de su rostro, había sido él quien profirió tan "amable" comentario.

--¿…Fugaku-san?

--Hmmp…—respondió el aludido, en ademán apático. Y el fulgor rojizo de sus ojos volvió a fusionarse con el negro natural de sus pupilas.—Que…¿Piensas quedarte ahí el resto de la mañana?

--Oh, vamos, Uchiha…—esta vez quien habló era Shikaku Nara, un ninken de pelambre café y un tanto desalineado. Tres surcos cicatrizados ya, cruzaban el lado izquierdo de su semblante—.No estás en servicio, así que deja de tratarlo como un criminal. Ten algo de respeto.

--¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí? –irrumpió Minato. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y el sopor del sueño pesaba como una gruesa manta. Vagamente lo recordaba todo, no en un grado completo al cien por ciento, pero tenía conciencia de los hechos—¿Y el capitán Yotaro? ¿Y los muchachos? ¿Ellos están..?

--Muertos –afirmó Fugaku con su habitual indiferencia—Por lo que sé, cremaron los restos hace un par de dias ...y en cuanto al responsable de...

Minato se sentó, sintiendo fuertes pulsaciones en la cabeza. Sus huesos vibraban, como si un hacha golpease un tronco seco y hueco. Empezó a recordar, en la oscuridad de su memoria: la misión hacia el País de la Niebla, la inclemente nevada de aquella tarde, los gritos, los cuerpos yaciendo sobre la hierba teñida de escarlata.

_Y aquella cosa..._

--...el kyuubi –repuso en un suspiro.

Shikaku y Fugaku le miraron. Hubo un segundo de silencio.

--Lo que nos atacó esa noche, fue un kyuubi –repitió Minato, dándose a explicar.

Shikaku ladeó una oreja, confundido.

--...Imposible.

--Eso es la idiotez más grande que he escuchado –Fugaku miró desafiante a Minato—la mitad de la brigada registramos todo el terreno y no encontramos nada, solo los cuerpos y media hectárea carbonizada.

--¡Pues ahí lo tienes, más de cincuenta metros nos pudieron quemarse por si solos en ésta época del año! –arguyó Minato, a la defensiva.

--Creí que se habían extinto hace siglos –musitó Shikaku, echándose desenfadadamente en el suelo de linóleo.—De cualquier forma, me parece bastante raro que haya atacado a un equipo de tres miembros y un ninken... y se haya largado como si nada, en vez de destruir la aldea, que era lo más lógico. Y sólo tú sobreviviste…

--Bah, son sólo tonterías. Pudo haber sido una artimaña de algún grupo de ninjas renegados…_genjutsu_, _henge_, o qué demonios sé yo. Una vil ilusión y nada más.

--Yo sé lo que vi –Minato encaró a Fugaku. El semblante serio e infranqueable reflejado en el ninken rubio era difícil de tomar a falsedad.

Fugaku gruñó, renuente a cambiar de opinión.

--Cómo sea –bufó—. Pero yo no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo rastreando algo que no existe.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se marchó, dejando a un pensativo Minato y a un mas confundido Shikaku. Inicialmente esto no sorprendió mucho al propio Namikase, después de todo, tanto él como Shikaku habían sido compañeros de equipo, hacía meses atrás, junto con otros miembros de la escuadra canina; se conocían demasiado bien.

Shikaku ahogó un desenfadado bostezo.

--nah…no lo tomes tan enserio, está algo paranoico, eso es todo –comentó el ninken castaño—. No le culpo, yo también lo estaría si hubiese pasado las dos últimas noches en vela y en medio del bosque hasta la madrugada.

--¿Han pasado dos días ya? –interrogó Minato, asimilando poco a poco la situación.

Shikaku sólo asintió con la cabeza.

--Una brigada de ANBU que pasaba rumbo a Sunagakure fue quien encontró los restos de tu equipo y los trajeron a Konoha. –agregó—. Respecto a ti, apenas y respirabas.

Minato miró distraídamente hacia el catéter que colgaba de su pata.

--Así que llevo conectado a esto desde entonces.

--Mas o menos –asintió Shikaku. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa—por cierto, he visto que una linda dama ha estado cuidando de ti casi todo este tiempo.

El retriever alzó las cejas y respondió el comentario con una amplia sonrisa.

--Kushina-chan

--Si, creo...soy pésimo para recordar los nombres –Shikaku se levantó, estirando el lomo para desperezarse—Y hablando de eso, ya debería de haber vuelto a casa, a estas horas Yoshino ya debe de estar mas que histérica…_ ggrhhh_…las hembras sí que son problemáticas…

Minato ahogó una risa, aunque aun su torso no estaba en condiciones y percibió una leve molestia. Volvió a tumbarse sobre la incómoda camilla de hospital y vio alejarse al ninken Nara.

Su mente retornó al punto inicial de hace un momento, inquieto. Intuyó que, pese a que Shikaku no comentó nada más, el incidente también le había inquietado. Se le leía en el rostro.

…_el Kyuubi…_

Y no, no había sido una ilusión. Él lo había visto, había peleado contra él. Sentía las quemaduras aun sobre la primer capa de su rubio pelaje. Las garras, mortales y filosas como dagas. Él estaba consciente de todo, y tenía las pruebas…no todas pero suficiente justificación era el sendero de caos y destrucción a menos de una milla de Konoha, eso y las múltiples fracturas con las que quedó él…y el equipo…

_Muertos. Y los muertos no hablan._

El cuerpo seguía punzándole. Acomodó la cabeza entre las patas delanteras, dispuesto a dormitar por lo que quedaba de tarde. Tal vez la mente se le aclararía un poco.

_La promesa, ¿No lo habrás olvidado, verdad?...vaya forma de salvar la aldea...y ellos ni lo saben. Ah y mucho menos ella._

De nuevo aquel escalofrío en la nuca. ¿Temor?

_Cierto, ¿Cómo vas a decírselo?_

El cansancio le agobiaba, pero el sueño estaba distante. La conmoción de hace algunos minutos seguía rondándole en la cabeza como una mosca pertinaz.

--...El kyuubi. --murmuró en voz baja.

--¿Qué kyuubi?

Aquella voz le hizo le hizo levantar la cabeza casi al instante. Reconoció el dúctil tono de aquella interrogación, y percibió aquel terso aroma, tan familiar…tan parte de él. Sus azules ojos de un color más claro que los de Minato destellaban llamativamente realzando el tono de su pelaje rojizo-anaranjado.

_Un hermoso color_, solía pensar él.

--¿Kushina?

A poca distancia de dónde él estaba, encontró el semblante apacible y delicado de una hembra ninken de pelaje rojo.

--Buenos días, Minato-kun --enunció en un gesto afable mirándole con una expresión mezcla de preocupación y alivio, enmarcado en esas suaves facciones--Ya era hora --esbozó una mueca pícara--...si no despertabas hoy te llevaría arrastrando a casa con todo y camilla.

Kushina se acercó más, dándole un suave golpecito en el hocico a Minato, y éste respondió con una pequeña lamida en la mejilla de ella.

--No hace falta que lo digas, sé que eres capaz de eso. –repuso el ninken rubio—¿Ha ocurrido algo más en la aldea desde mi ausencia?

Tal vez el desviar un poco el tema del tremendo incidente le ayudaría a despejarse y mandar sus pensamientos a otro lado, o simplemente para hablar de otra cosa que no lo hiciese sentir como el móvil o la víctima de aquella fatídica noche.

Kushina comentó acerca de que algunos miembros caninos se habían retiraron por tiempo indefinido debido a las tan llamadas "lesiones de guerra". La temporada, por lo menos desde el verano, en el País del Fuego no había permanecido literalmente pacífica. Y también dijo algo respecto a la nueva determinación de algunos de los entrenadores jounin acerca de cambiar el acomodo de los equipos ninken para los turnos nocturnos de guardia.

--Una completa locura…Konoha no ha tenido altercados con otras aldeas desde hace siglos—decía Kushina—. Más de la mitad de las fuerzas de rastreo están fuera, y si rotan los equipos como dicen, tendré que hacerme el ánimo de trabajar junto a Mikoto –mientras decía la última frase, le dedicó una mirada de complicidad.

Mikoto era la compañera de Fugaku Uchiha, y por ende era tan apática como éste. "Cada oveja con su pareja" solía decir el propio Minato y el dicho venía como anillo al dedo, o como correa al cuello.

También por coincidencias de la vida, la relación entre la casi disminuida jauría Uchiha y el resto de los ninken –sobretodo con Minato y Kushina- no iba de lo mejor. Simples rivalidades entre clanes, algo casi tan común en una aldea como Konoha.

--Por cierto …--Kushina hizo una pausa—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, Minato?—su rostro volvía a presentar aquel dejo de preocupación—Todo Konoha dice que pudo haber sido la provocación de alguna aldea para incitar a una guerra. Y escuché de Hiashi-san que probablemente fue un altercado kamikaze del País de la Ola.

_Je…para el "señor impropio" todo tiene que ver con ataques suicidas_, pensó Minato con cierto tono sarcástico.

Sin embargo, el remordimiento volvía a hacerse presente en él. La pregunta de Kushina había quedado en el aire. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?

--Minato...

--La verdad...--suspiró con dificultad, y no debido a las magulladuras de su cuerpo. El recuerdo de varias llamaradas se hizo presente en su piel. No estaba preparado; no podría. Tomó aire—Ni siquiera lo recuerdo todo, sólo sé que la emboscada fue cerca de la madrugada, aún dormíamos y, ellos...mi equipo...

--Sé que no sobrevivieron –Asintió Kushina, y se acurrucó junto a él—. Lo siento.

No preguntó nada más. Y para Minato su silencio fue el sonido más tranquilizador que había escuchado en todo el día.

--Estoy bien...—completó, apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre la de ella. Se aferró a un impulso de aparente seguridad—. Todo va a estar bien.

Y se durmió, anhelando que aquello que había dicho fuese verdad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El invierno y el aguanieve típicos de enero se fueron, y el verde resplandor de la creciente vegetación se vislumbraba en los nuevos brotes del bosque de Konoha. Y así como la templada estación quedó olvidada, también lo fue la trágica misión en la que Minato estuvo involucrado. Dos semanas después de que dieran de alta a Namikase, y tras varios reportes e investigaciones tanto por parte de la policía como del escuadrón ANBU, el asunto había quedado como caso abierto y sin resolver Se exhumaron los restos y la zona se puso en escrupulosa investigación, sin encontrar nada.

La desagradable muerte de aquel equipo ninja el primer día del semestre invernal palidecía en la memoria de los aldeanos, shinobis y ninkens; y en la de Minato lo mismo. El grupo de la brigada jounin seguía doliente. Minato había hablado con Sarutobi, el superior aun antes que él y uno de los ancianos más sabios de la manada canina, y quien solo quiso asegurarse de que Namikase había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlos, y este recalcó que todos los involucrados lo hicieron. No habló del combate, ni del kyuubi, aunque Minato pensó que él mismo jamás olvidaría esas cosas.

Y no lo hizo, pese a las constantes indagaciones del resto de la cuadrilla. Al cabo de tres días y su propia insistencia, le reivindicaron a otro equipo y volvió al trabajo. No hubo nada relevante durante las siguientes semanas, un par de misiones de rango B que terminaron siendo rango casi D (algunas veces pensaba que el propio Sarutobi exageraba en las asignaciones) y pasó las últimas dos semanas de febrero continuando el entrenamiento como sensei, con su propio equipo ninken conformado por tres cachorros-casi adultos de diez meses de edad: Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha y Rin.

Y en sus ratos libres -y para fastidio de Fugaku- ayudaba con algunos de los expedientes y misiones del cuerpo policial. Curiosamente durante esos lapsos descubrió algo meramente peculiar: el "teme" Uchiha –como solía llamarlo Minato afanosamente— se veía demacrado, cansado y su humor era notablemente más déspota y displicente que de costumbre, y no era resultado del trabajo. Después de la fallida misión de Minato, el departamento de policía shinobi había tenido la carga liviana.

Al cabo de un par de días, Chouza Akimishi (un tanque de raza San Bernardo, miembro del equipo ninken "Ino-Shika-Cho" y conocido por su estómago de pozo sin fondo) le contó que la causa del desmedido descuido físico del Uchiha se debía a su reciente y futura paternidad… y conociendo el carácter de Mikoto tal vez la "feliz espera" no resultase tan feliz.

Fugaku y Mikoto ya habían tenido un cachorro desde el otoño pasado; un pequeño vástago orgulloso de pelaje negro-grisáceo y unas ojeras más marcadas que las de Fugaku. Le habían llamado Itachi y hacía unos cuantos días que había cumplido los cuatro meses.

Por parte de Minato, fue una temporada tranquila para él y Kushina, y podría seguir así el resto del año, hasta aquella tarde de inicios de marzo, en la que deseó no haber confiado tanto en su suerte...y en el curso de la naturaleza.

--¿Entonces volverás en tres días? –interrogó Kushina, mientras Minato engullía plácidamente un tazón de ramen.

Éste sólo asintió con la cabeza.

--Es una misión sencilla –agregó aun teniendo restos de comida en el hocico—. Llevaremos un cargamento confidencial a uno de los feudales de un pueblecito no muy lejos de aquí. De hecho no creo que nos lleve más de dos días –miró a su compañera—¿Necesitas algo?

Kushina se encogió de hombros y Minato notó una sonrisa difusa.

--Bueno, es que…—comenzó a darse a explicar—…como voy a quedarme una temporada en casa, sería agradable tenerte cerca…

--¿Quedarte en casa? –Minato dejó el tazón y le dirigió una expresión ligeramente preocupada—Pero, tenías asuntos pendientes para esta semana, ¿no? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un cariñoso empujón en el lomo por parte de ella. Y se apoyó melosamente en el hombro de Minato.

--Estoy bien, no tienes que exagerar. Buscaré quien me releve en el equipo por las próximas nueve semanas…—su mirada tenía un brillo intenso._ Especial—_Minato-chan…—y aquella sonrisa se hizo más amplia—...vamos a ser padres.

Y Minato sintió que la sangre se le iba más abajo de las zarpas.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bien, segundo capítulo y aun estoy de ánimos. Si, definitivamente esta será una historia larga...por lo menos quiero llegar hasta lo que podría tomarse como "Shippuden"..aunque, tomando en cuenta los aspectos que serán modificados, tal vez no sea necesario la saga de shippuden. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Se agradecen comentarios y reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**

* * *


End file.
